Romance ? Connerie, oui !
by Hlo
Summary: Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à écrire? Tout est toujours de SA faute. Enfoiré... OS, Yaoi


**Disclaimer : les personnages de Gundam appartiennent à leur auteur, ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et associés.**

**Genre : OS/ Yaoi**

**Rating : T**

**Préface :**  
Une petite idée s'est baladée bien gentiment entre mes neurones. Après bien des essais, j'ai réussi à la chopper.  
Voici le résultat.

**Merci pour vos reviews sur tous mes écrits**  
(j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne)

**Bonne lecture.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ROMANCE ?**

**Connerie, oui !**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-

Le personnage est satisfait.

De la vie, de son travail, de ses femmes, de lui.

Comme lui.

-

Je ne veux pas.

-

Ce roman parlait de lui.

De pensées inexprimées.

De désirs aussi.

J'ai écrit une fin heureuse.

Ce n'est pas la réalité évidemment.

Sans possibilité d'un début, la fin n'existe pas.

-

Ça me déprime.

-

J'ai un sentiment depuis des années déjà.

Quitte à ce qu'il se termine, j'aurai préféré pouvoir le vivre un tant soit peu.

Mais pour cela, il faut le partager.

Connard.

-

Oui, connard.

Et aussi : salaud, crevure, raclure, enfoiré, scorie, idiot, crétin…

Vas crever et laisse-moi tranquille !

Tu pourrais aller te faire troncher par un régiment de Cosaques que je ne lèverais pas le petit doigt !

…

Qui est-ce que je crois tromper ?

-

Je suis ce que l'on pourrait appeler un « écrivain novice ».

Mon premier livre, entamé lors de mes études, m'a valu un second prix quelconque et la reconnaissance des médias et du public.

Depuis, mon éditeur me pousse à rédiger des romans d'amour et je lui apporte de la Science Fiction.

Je ne suis pas crédible.

-

Là, je n'ai plus le choix.

C'est « je suis petit, je m'écrase » ou « je vais voir ailleurs et au revoir les tunes ».

Alors je l'observe, de loin, de près.

C'est facile, toutes nos connaissances sont en commun.

Où que j'aille, il est là, souriant, en vainqueur, la réussite est visible à ses fringues hors de prix, à son attitude sûr de lui en toutes circonstances.

A une femme, chaque fois différente, pendue à ton bras.

Seule sa coupe de cheveux n'a pas changé.

Un petit arrière-goût de souvenir de nos études.

-

Puis, je m'enferme, je reprends mon rôle d'autiste devant ma feuille, le stylo à la main, le regard par la fenêtre.

-

Comment embrasserait-il le protagoniste ?

Comment le caresserait-il ?

Comment le sucerait-il ?

Comment… ?

-

Oups…

-

Ça ne rate pas, je suis excité.

Si je veux réussir à écrire ne fusse qu'une ligne, je dois me branler.

Bien que ce soit tout à fait naturel, j'en ai quand même honte.

-

Je ne crois pas à une quelconque salissure de sa personne.

Non, ce sont des pensées de midinettes qu'être persuadé de souiller véritablement quelqu'un en l'utilisant comme fantasme sexuel.

La réalité est toute autre.

Une fois, plus… serein, dirions-nous, j'arrive à écrire.

Là est l'importance.

-

Par contre, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à son arrivée improbable dans mon antre.

Là est l'horreur !

-

Moi, à mon bureau, le pantalon ouvert, la main sur mon sexe, me caressant sans équivoque en gémissant son nom.

Lui, debout à la porte, la main sur la poignée, bouche bée, son attaché-case déversant ses dossiers sous la violence de la rencontre avec le parquet.

La honte qu'occasionnerait cette situation m'oblige à une rapidité d'action tout à fait frustrante.

-

J'écris.

Je ferai encore une fin heureuse, pleine de lapins, de soleil, de titis n'oiseaux chantant dans les branchages, avec un roulage de pelle digne des meilleurs pornos comme déclaration d'amour.

-

J'écris.

Je m'énerve, je l'exècre pour une non-réalité dont il n'a même pas conscience.

Cette inconscience me tue.

-

J'écris.

Et j'arrache mes pages, une à une, pour les envoyer bouler dans la corbeille.

« Guimauve » est devenu mon nom.

« Pervers » mon prénom, à en juger par les scènes de cul dont je ne peux m'empêcher de parsemer mon manuscrit.

-

J'écris.

Tout en m'exhortant à m'inscrire à Second Life.

Peut-être pourrais-je l'y rencontrer à nouveau ?

Peut-être pourrais-je évincer les greluches qui l'entourent ?

Peut-être pourrais-je l'attirer, le faire rire et l'entraîner dans mon lit où je lui montrerai ce que donne un homme amoureux et frustré ?

Peut-être y serais-je moins con ?

C'est peine perdue, j'en ai bien peur.

-

J'écris.

Je suis un mec qui aime un homme.

Je suis un gay lésé qui voudrait être maté par un hétéro satisfait.

Je suis un lâche qui voudrait se laisser porter par la vie et arriver comme une fleur à bon port.

Mais, surtout, en ne prenant aucune initiative.

Trop dangereux.

Je risque de me faire rejeter.

Mon petit cœur ne le supporterait pas.

-

J'écris.

Des scènes banales.

Des scènes de vie.

Où la réalité n'a plus lieux d'être.

Où l'illogisme y est constant.

D'où la fin heureuse.

-

J'écris…

Je n'en peux plus.

Je sens que je vais mourir tant mes couilles sont lourdes, la veuve poignet ne suffit pas.

Cette lourdeur va entraîner la peau en direction de mes chevilles.

La pesanteur fera le reste.

Je sous-entends la déchirure de l'aine laissant un cratère duquel s'écouleront allégrement mes organes internes. C'est à ce moment-là qu'intervient le héros pour secourir, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, le pauvre gay faisant illusion de potiche à gros seins.

Donc, après avoir sauvé la décolorée, le héros, malgré son envie pressante de s'en défaire, se retrouve coller à une sangsue géante en bikini. S'il veut survivre, il n'a plus le choix : se taper grognasse qui n'a jamais servi à rien sinon à se faire enlever en guise de rebondissement du scénario.

Il se lance dans cette tâche ardue, non pas que blondasse n'y va pas d'un cris ou gémissement à chaque effleurement, mais toutes ses connexions neuronales s'exhortent dans un but ultime : arriver à bander.

Et c'est à cet instant que… je m'aperçois que le déroulement de cette scène n'a plus aucune cohérence.

Qu'importe ! Le gay, changé en potiche décolorée pour les besoins des sponsors, revient en force pour à son tour délivrer le héros des griffes de la veuve noire-blonde, lui tirant une pipe au passage (au héros, cela va sans dire) et terminant entre ses cuisses (toujours celles du héros, cuisses musclées, parfaites, de tout GI Joe qui se respecte) largement ouvertes.

Et tout est bien qui finit bien, ils vécurent heureux et n'eurent pas d'enfants.

-

Soupir…

-

J'écris.

Et c'est la catastrophe.

-

Je ne peux qu'imaginer la réaction mi-figue, mi-raisin, de la maison d'édition.

Il me suffit de fermer les yeux pour me retrouver face au larbin éditoriale dans son bureau rangé à l'extrême, aucun papier ne traîne.

Lui, le costume-cravatte impeccable, la petite queue sur la nuque prouvant que malgré la position socio-professionnelle, on reste « in », pas une mèche ne s'en échappe, un sourcil relevé face à mon manuscrit.

Moi, suant sous la tension, les auréoles bien visibles sous les manches de ma chemise froissée, mon jean pousse mon caleçon à entrer dans la raie de mes fesses sous l'influence d'un ressort du fauteuil, le teint verdâtre, les épaules basses.

Je suis absolument « out ».

-

Les yeux, jusque là plongés dans les écrits, se relèvent, ahuris, pour m'observer d'au-dessus des lunettes carrées.

Ce genre d'œuvre, au réalisme plus qu'aléatoire, ne rentre décidemment pas dans leur registre.

-

Et à moi de me justifier pathétiquement.

Argumentant la voix tremblante que pour écrire une histoire romantique, il faut la vivre, la romance, non ?

Ou l'avoir vécue.

Ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

Que j'ai juste tenté, maladroitement j'en conviens, de trouver une technique pour faire tomber l'hétéro dans les bras du gay, sans casser un rythme d'écriture d'histoire facile pour un large lectorat qui sauvera mon compte en banque des fins fonds du gouffre financier, et me permettra ainsi de manger. C'est que j'ai la dalle, moi !

Je suis mal barré.

-

J'ouvre les yeux.

Mes griffonnages rencontrent la corbeille.

-

Je n'ai plus le choix.

J'ai besoin d'argent.

Je dois réussir à vendre ce roman.

-

Donc…

Ma propre réalité se définit en un point : avoir de la documentation.

Je vais approcher encore un peu plus mon ami de toujours.

Celui qui me fait me réveiller moite entre les draps.

Celui qui me pousse à rechercher des toilettes où m'enfermer en plein milieu d'une soirée d'anciens.

Celui qui me ferait presque changer de sexe si je n'avais pas peur des conséquences et de la douleur.

Et advienne que pourra.

-

Evidemment, je ne suis pas dans une optique féminine, je ne peux même pas me dire « je saurai enfin à quoi m'en tenir ».

Non.

Je SAIS à quoi m'en tenir.

Mais cela me permettra juste d'écrire ma romance.

Qui se terminera mal pour une fois.

Une fois n'est pas coutume après tout.

-

**-------------------------------------------**

**- **

**Dans la famille des OS « Who's who », je demande l'écrivain.  
Qui est-il ?  
Heu… Comment dire… « A vous d'en juger », ça convient comme réponse ?**

**A bientôt**

**HLO**


End file.
